An Ace in the Hole
by ladie21
Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?
1. Default Chapter

Title: An Ace in the Hole

Author: Ladie

Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?

Rating: Nc-17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.

Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from

Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?

FB: Please do

OC

Leigh Anne Chase Payton

5'10

Brwn Eyes

Black Hair Shoulder Length

Mocha Skin

Chapter 1: Shattered

Chase POV MM

Rolling over I groaned at the incessant ringing of the phone. I'd worked the graveyard shift last night, and getting up any time before noon was not on my agenda.

"Hello," I growled knowing that if his was telemarketer I was going to hunt them down and kill them.

"Leigh Anne?"

The sound of my given name roused me quickly. Only two people called me that ever.

"Mia what's wrong?" I asked instantly concerned by the tone of her voice.

She had just moved out my house a week ago. The team was all back together, Vince, and Jesse were out of the hospital, and all charges has been drop on account of a lack of evidence. So, what could possibly be happening now to make her sound so damn devastated?

"I'm pregnant," She said shattering both of our lives, as we knew them.

"Leigh… Chase?"

"I'll be there tomorrow," I said all ready thinking of all the preparations that needed to be made in the next twenty-four hours.

"Are you sure?" She asked knowing that the last thing I wanted to do was come live with the team again.

"It's about time I see my husband again," I said twisting the one karat platinum princess cut piece that had been my dream ring.

"Thanks Leigh Anne," She said heaving a sigh of relief.

"I guess you're waiting until I get there to tell everyone."

"Well I was kind of hoping..."

"That all the drama from my arrival will take some of the heat of you?"

"Well...yea."

"Well on the bright side you and Blondie don't have to hide that you're still together."

"I'm really afraid of how everyone's going to react," She said sounding so much like a small child it made my heart ache. We'd all lost so much, if this made her happy then she deserved it.

"It's set in stone now kid, they'll have to adjust."

"Have I ever told you you're the best cousin ever?" She asked making me roll my eyes.

"Yea, Yea," I said remembering the million other times I'd heard her say that when I bailed her out.

"Mami , he still loves you.."

"Mi, we just need to end this, things have gone on how they are long enough."

"There's a reason you two aren't divorced yet," She said still refusing to accept that life wasn't always happily ever after.

"Mia the only way this is going to end is in a D- I- V- O –R –C –E," I replied still frustrated that we hadn't taken that step after more than a year.

"You owe me, I gotta go take care of things, so I'll call you before I get there," I said imaging the headache tomorrow was going to give me.

"I know, thank you."

"Oh make sure and tell Letty the real bitch is coming back," I said laughing as I thought of my little protégé.

She had definitely been my pride, and joy cause Mia and I were like night, and day. Now Letty on the other hand, took shit from no one, and knew how to handle herself with the boys, I'd like to think I was responsible for that one.

"Hey Letty! Come here a minute," She yelled trying to wrestle the girl away from the PS2 she was currently dominating on.

"I guess I'll cut you guys a break," She said cockily setting aside the controller and sauntered up the stairs.

Smiling Mia shook her head; she was so much like Chase.

"What's up girl?" Letty asked not hesitating to sprawl across the bed."

"Well two things," She said suddenly nervous, Letty was one of her best friends, but she had no love for Brian, and she almost always sided with Dom when it came to big issues.

"First you have to promise not to say anything to Dom Let."

"Oh Shit, this must be deep," She said sitting up.

"You know I can keep my mouth shut girl."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" Letty hissed totally taken back.

Mia pregnant? Mia unwed, and pregnant just did not sit right.

"But how." She asked knowing that it had been six months since everything had gone down.

"Oh shit, you've been seeing him behind Dom's back, Mia, he's going to kill him!" Letty said wincing at the vision in her head.

"I think he'll be too busy to do that," Mia said smiling confidently.

"I got a message for you… the real bitch is coming back."

"Chase is coming here! Damn. I'm about to be living in Days of Our Lives," Letty said making Mia laugh.

"I'm for real, the boys are going to go ape shit!"

"Shh," Mia said

"Do you want this baby?" Letty asked suddenly serious.

"More than anything Let, we want to get married, I know he did us wrong, but he saved Vince, got them out of jail, lost his job, and still treats me like a princess."

" I knew when you agreed so quickly not to see him that something was up, I should have known you were still seeing him, I never saw you like that with any other guy you dated."

"Now let's just hope my smoke screen works."

"Trust me it will… I missed Chase you know," Letty said thinking of the girl who was like an older sister.

"I did too; living with her while you guys were gone brought back a lot of memories."

"Too bad we can't even mention her name with out him flipping out." Letty said snorting as she shook herself. Looks like all the time of peace was over for a while


	2. The Arrival

Title:

Author: Ladie

Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.

Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from

Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?

FB: Please do

Chapter 2: Arriving

Pulling off the highway I let out a sigh of relief. The drive from San Diego had been hectic, with bumper to bumper traffic for the past two hours ,and I was overcome by emotions as I drove by the welcome to Los Angeles sign. Despite the pain I had endured in the last two years, there were still a lot of good memories here. I grew up here, learned to race, went to prom, partied, laughed, and loved. Exiting the highway I ignored the pain in my chest and smiled at the once familiar sight of St Margaret Mary Catholic Church. The place was Mia and I had attended mass every Sunday, and the place that had held a dream wedding once.

Starring at the one-karat diamond that sat on my left hand I looked at the house I hadn't seen in over a year. The paint was faded to a dull white, the grass was about due for a cut, the porch was an eclectic clutter; and the hanging plants drooped in the unforgiving L.A. heat. Still it was the most beautiful site I'd seen in a long time. God, how I had missed this place! Pulling behind the Aquamarine Acura I had help paint I took a deep breath, and crossed myself before getting out, and heading for the door. Head up, and back straight I walked to the house like a troop in to battle. Opting to use my old key just in case the door would be slammed in my face if I actually knocked.

"Hell- Holy Shit!" Jesse said making me squeal as he picked me up and spun me around. All the weight lifting in PT was starting to have an effect apparently.

"I missed you too Jess," I said chuckling as he finally set me down.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked wondering why no one had been attracted by the commotion we'd caused.

"They're all in the back, I just happened to be coming back from the bathroom."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked starring, as I stood frozen. What the hell was I supposed to tell him?

" I was just thinking the same thing Jesse, what is my wife doing here?" Vince growled glowering down at me with his hands folded across his chest.

"Well hi their husband," I said my voice so bitter I could spit vinegar.

"Awwh shit," Jesse said preparing for the fireworks that were almost guaranteed to happen.

"I just figured it was time to settle this once, and for all." I said hoping I sounded braver then I felt.

All this time I had told myself I was ready for things to be finished ; but now that I was looking into the crystal blue eyes I used to love I wasn't so sure. I held my breath as he stormed toward me enraged; his temper a thing of legend in this house. Grabbing my arm he pulled me toward him and I silently cursed my body for reacting to his nearness. My nipples hardened against his muscular chest, and I struggled to slow down my pounding heart.

"Settle this?""How the hell are we going to settle this Leigh Anne Chase Payton?" He asked making me roll my eyes.

"With a div-"

"We are not getting a divorce! We're catholic! WE were married in a fucking Catholic church Leigh Anne!" he screamed his bellowing bringing in the rest of the team.

When it came to certain things Vince was old school Catholic, but I guess that's what happens when you grandparents are straight over from Ireland. Why he was choosing now to cling this particular belief was beyond me. He always said there were exceptions to every rule. In our case I was ready to make an exception. Refusing to meet his eyes as he continued to list the reasons why we'd never divorce I studied the scares that had ravaged his arm. They were fading now, and a dull read that resembled the places the rope had ripped his skin wide open.

"Are you done yet?" I asked unfazed by his temper, I could never have been married to him if I couldn't ignore his tantrums.

"Don't try to play ice princess with me, I know you came to the hospital. I heard you Chase every single word, and were damn well going to talk about that! So don't think you're going to stand there talking divorce like you're totally unaffected." He hissed making me stumble back.

_Oh God he knows I still love him_

As soon as I'd heard about the accident I'd booked a motel and stayed glued to the chair next to his bedside. He was touch and go for a while, so I filled up the time with what I thought to be a one sided conversation.

"Vincent," I said gasping for air as I slowly backed away needing space.

"You are what brought me out of that coma, so how can you even think about a divorce?" He asked quietly as if he'd been waiting here for me with open arms for the past year.

"How?" I asked laughing as I let my temper flare.

"Because you put other things before us, I begged you not to start doing those heists, but did you listen? Hell no! Now look at all that's come from it! And to top it all off you started treating me like shit, and ignoring me!"

"How's that for why I'm ready for a divorce, Mr. Not even try to make contact with me for over a year! You sorry son of a bitch!" I screamed in his face trembling with the anger I'd held in for far too long. Letting him know how I felt about him in a way very few dared. The tension in the room continued to mount, as we remained silent locked in a stare down.

Vince

The shock of seeing my wife again after so long had worn off now, and I couldn't help but notice how much she'd changed. Where before her hips had been curvy, they were now slim, her stomach toned instead of slightly rounded. Her high cheek bones were more defined, she had the extremely toned boxer chic arms that drove me crazy. Her jet black hair was shiny, half way down her back and chunked with golden blonde highlights. She was the hottest I had ever seen her, but there was something missing in her aura. Moving from her sad eyes to her lightly glossed plump lips I let instinct take over, curled my hands in her hair, and placed my lips on hers. Growling in my throat as she responded I pulled her closer to my body. No matter how much we argued or how angry she made me I would always love her. She was my first and only love. Our anger eventually boiled over into passion, and by my thinking we had a lot of catching up to do.

Pulling away to catch my breath I starred at the dazed expression I had desperately missed. We'd been married since we were nineteen, it couldn't end like this now.

"So who wants lunch?" I asked trying to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen on the still shocked team.

Glancing around at the teams open mouths, and Letty' s evil glare I smiled almost bashfully. I had bad-mouthed Chase for a long time after she left. We had both dealt with what had happened in different ways.

Her way wasn't the best, but mine was downright ignorant. I flirted with Mia to piss her off, ignored her, screwed every girl I could to hurt her once she moved out, and now I had to pay for it. I couldn't blame her for leaving, and I certainly hadn't given her any incentive to come back.

Chase

I remained silent as the team slowly headed outside. What else was there left to say? I couldn't just leave Mia when I knew she was going to need me on her side, and from the looks of things Vincent wasn't planning on letting me go anywhere any time soon.

"Fuck!" I muttered knowing just how stubborn the big ox could be.

"My bags are in the trunk," I said heading out back since I was starving.

"The prodigal daughter has returned," Dom said smiling as I flashed him a smart assed sneer.

"Nice to see you too sunshine," he said making me laugh. He knew how to deal with me by now.

"Its been to long chica!" Letty said smiling as she hugged me.

"I know I missed you girls more than you'll ever know."

" I guess it's my turn," Leon said making me smile as he stepped up to receive his hug.

"He missed you girl," he whispered ever the peacemaker.

"You never change Le," I said thinking of all of our fights he'd ended up stuck in the middle of.

"Well I try," He said smiling a grin that turned most women in to mush.

"Ok I love you guys enough reunion for now I'm starving," I said taking a seat beside Jesse.

" I put your stuff in our room," Vince said making me grind my teeth as he squeezed his way beside me.

I just loved how he emphasized the "ours". I thought shaking my head.

"Thank you." I said sucking in a breath as Mia reached out to grab a piece of chicken.

Oh Lord her crazy ass was about t break the news, I was never going to eat today.

"You know the rules," Dom said smiling because we were all together again no matter how un perfect it was.

: Enjoy_ it buddy cause it won't last long:_


	3. Suprise! Thanks for the reviews Lady war...

Title: An Ace in the hole

Author: Ladie

Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?

Rating: Nc-17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.

Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?

FB: Please do

Song courtesy of DashBoard Confessional

Chapter 3: Surprise!

"Heavenly Father, thank you for returning Chase to the family, keep us safe, and protect my baby,in the name of the Father.. The son… and the "

"Your what!" Dom asked exploding the minute he comprehended what she had slipped into her seemingly I innocent prayer.

"Oh Shit!" Letty whispered taking in Dom's bulging forehead vein, tense muscles, and red face.

"Dominic Anthony Toretto sit down," I said slowly rising to my feet.

"What the fuck Chase! You come back around after a year, and you think you have some say!"

"Shut you're fucking mouth Dom! Vince, and I took care of everyone here for the two years you decided to take a trip upstate, right after our marriage might I add. We gave up everything we had to come move back in that house, and Mia has just lived with me for the past six months!"

"Yelling at her won't fix anything, and it sure as hell aint good for the baby, I will not have Mia losing her baby over this petty shit, so sit your big ass down."

I heard a silence fall over the team once more at the topic that had come up, and I couldn't help but wince on the inside at the small sting of pain.

"She's right brother," Vince said putting his arm around my waist for support. Earlier I would have shrugged him off, but right now I needed support.

"You're right, I'm sorry Mia, its Brian isn't it," He said trying to control the gravely tone of his voice.

"You never stopped seeing him did you," He asked sighing as it all became crystal clear.

"Damn it Mia!" Dom said placing his baldhead in his hands.

" We need to talk, but let's just get through lunch first before Chase lets that nasty temper of hers out again."

"Damn the real bitch is back for real!" Letty said making everyone laugh.

She'd always been impressed with my ability to handle Dom, but I was older, and

we'd pretty much been in diapers together. He didn't' posses the ability to "awe"

me once you shared a bubble bath with someone, it was impossible for them to

intimidate you, no matter how many muscles they overdeveloped.

Walking through the living room the site of my wedding picture made me stop in

my tracks. There in a giant 18 X 24 color glossy stood a curvaceous and excited

woman with coco colored skin, and bone straight black hair in a Sleeveless, sheath

like ivory dress that kissed the floor, and came in at the waist. Next to her stood a

handsome, and cleanly shaven tan man with incredible blue eyes, and that shone

with love. I had worn a cathedral length train that Mia, and Letty had to carry, and

a lace veil that had belonged to Vince's Grandmother. God we were so happy that

day, and everything had gone perfectly! From the mild, but sunny day outside to

the white rose petals that lead the way to the altar.

The pews had pink balls of roses and the brides maids wore light pink gowns that

fell to the calf, and came in at the waist, like an old fifties prom dress. Deep in my

reverie I failed to hear Vince come up from behind me until I felt his chest against

my back.

"That was a good day."

"Yea it was," I admitted smiling.

It had been the fairytale wedding I ad always dreamed of, but then Uncle Tony

had made sure of that. It had been the last big celebration before our family had

been torn to pieces by the accident with Kenny Linder.

Vince POV

Seeing the sparkle in her eye I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine ahead has caught my eye_

There was still a chance for us. Holding on to the memory of the way she used to

look at me I ignored the quick and frosty change of her demeanor. I needed to

make her see how much I had grown up. She had believed in my more than anyone

else ever had once. Believing me to be the man I wasn't quite capable of being yet.

_I am  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself_

Watching the way the light shone off her wedding band I silently cursed. All this

time she had taken hers off, and mine was lying at the back of the drawer upstairs.

I had dropped over two grand on that thing. It had been all the love, and every

wish for the future I possessed all wrapped up in an expensive material object.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so  
Isolated so  
Motivated I am  
Certain now that I am_

Starring at her lips once more I laughed at her hissed.

"What are you starring at?"

At least she was still talking to me. That was saying something. We'd gotten in a

fight over what to do after Tony died once, and she had refused to talk to me for

almost a month until I had given in and agreed to move out. It wasn't that I hadn't

wanted to help the team out; I just thought we could do that and still live in our

own home where we had started building "our" life together.

"Nothing Ma," I said counting to ten as she walked over to talk to Letty. She was

going to make me beg.


	4. Getting Settled

Title: An Ace in the hole

Author: Ladie

Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?

Rating: Nc-17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.

Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?

FB: Please do

Chase

"I need a drink," I said laughing as Letty shook her keys in my face.

Following her to the car I ran a hand through my hair. I had no idea where to go from here. I wasn't ready to just forgive and forget; but how could we work anything out if I was constantly pissed off? Assuming that I even wanted to work things out… this was such a mess.

"You're thinking too hard mami, I see smoke coming from your ears?" Letty teased making me smile.

"Point taken," I said tilting my head in acknowledgement.

"Things will work out between you guys somehow, they have to cause no one else

could stand Vince for so long;" she said making me laugh.

"Oh how true, " I said before we pulled into the drive through store.

We ended up with rum, and strawberry daiquiri mix knowing Mia would want join

in on the fun with a non-alcoholic batch of her own. It felt good to be surrounded

by family again. It had been a lonely year out there by myself cause at twenty-

four, the time for making new lifelong friends had pretty much passed. Heading in

to the house with a bag we slipped in through the backdoor to avoid the boys. They

were like circling buzzards when it came to alcohol.

"You get Mia, and I'll start mixing," I said shoving her as I started to make the

daiquiris with my own special twist.

" Man, you won't let anyone see what you use in your recipes will you?" Letty said

shaking her head as she headed up the stairs.

I had been the resident bartender before I left and I never shared my secrets. The

most potent formula I had ever invented was a drink dubbed Chase's citrus punch.

It went down smooth, but got you drunk quick.

Vince

"I think they're about to get drunk dawg," Leon said nodding at the girls who were

walking around the back, brown paper bag in hand.

"Good, Chase will be a hell of a lot easier to deal with that way, she's always been a

happy drunk."

"She's really pissed at you, but then again she has the right to be ," Leon said

making me wince.

He was quite most of the time, but when he talked his tongue could sting. He

never hesitated to tell you what he thought about things. He had also been on

Chase's side since this whole situation began. I couldn't be mad at him though; the

two had formed a brother sister bond almost from their first meeting.

"I know I was wrong dawg, please believe I'm paying for it now."

Shaking my head I took another sip off Corona and we turned our attention back

to the PS2.

Chase

The minute we were all settled around the kitchen table we both turned to Mia as

one.

"Spill it," I said dying to know what Mr. Dom had said.

"He was pissed, but he managed not to yell, which is good for Dom."

"What did he say about Brian?"

" He said I could bring him around, but he couldn't' say how the team wouldn't

react."

"So basically, if he starts getting his ass beat Dom won't jump in," Letty said rolling

her eyes.

"Typical Dom bull shit." I added thinking I was impressed on the control Dom had

apparently acquired.

"Well he did manage to choke out that he loved me and would be there no matter

what or how much he disagreed with my decisions."

"He's really changed sense the accident." Mia whispered softly .

"Well glad that things are semi settled for now, let's drink up!" I said raising my

glass in a toast to end the brief silence.

Turning up the music I smiled at Mia's laughter. This was the way it had always

been , the three of us together wither we were laughing, crying, playing pranks. I'd

missed this closeness. Putting my arms around Letty I laughed as we broke in to

the tango. We'd seen my Uncle, and Aunt do these dances a million times growing

up.

"Salsa!" Mia exclaimed clapping her hands as "Gasoline" Came on and we complied.

Tonight she was the princess, and we were her jesters; anything to put a genuine

smile on her face for a while.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Jesse asked a comical figure as he stepped in to

the kitchen with his hands on his hips.

Laughing as we pulled him in the dance I smiled at the warmth that spread

throughout my body. I was finally home.

**Vince**

Stumbling back from the bathroom I wiped my bleary eyes to study the clock.

4:14 am.. where the hell was Chase?

Irritated and a little afraid that she had split I made my way down the stairs smiling

at what I found. Chase was passed out on the face first, PS2 controller in hand.

Lifting her into my arms I held my breath when she stirred. The last thing I needed

right now was a thorough tongue lashing. Relieved when she remained asleep I got

her into the bed, and settled in knowing she'd rip me a new asshole in the morning.

It would be worth it, just to sleep beside her again after all this time. I had always

been amazed at the way her body seemed to fit mine like a glove.

**Chase**

"Amelie! "I cried out, waking in a cold sweat.

"Chase?" Vincent questioned instantly awake at my scream.

Nauseous at the vivid memory that had resurfaced I began to sob. Apparently

there were bad things that came with coming back here too.


	5. One step Forward?

Title: An Ace in the hole

Author: Ladie

Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?

Rating: Nc-17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.

Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?

FB: Please do

Hey guys I just wanted to take a second to personally thank everyone reading, and all my repeat readers. You're feedback is awesome and much appreciated, I'm actually thinking about writing a book of my own, and I'm listening to all the advice, and criticism given.

Tina I love you're detailed reviews. Letting me know what parts you liked best, and why really helps me when I'm writing , and let's me know I'm doing something right, lol. I also think it is strange, but funny that you used the name Amelie too. You'll find out who she was in this chapter. Oh , I'd love to see the story you're working on too.

Deviant me I'm glad you like Chase. I was thinking it would be nice to see some one edgy in a story who could be just as strong and commanding as Dom himself. I hope you like the Vince I portray in this fic, I thought the movie made him very 2 dimensional in some ways. A common wealth of untapped potential.

Well anyhoo here's the story guys thanks for reading, and please keep the reviews coming.

CHAPTER 5

**Vince**

I felt like my heart was being torn from my chest as Chase sobbed for Amelie.

Doing what I should have done a year earlier I pulled her in to my arms.

"Shh, its ok, I got you," I whispered rocking her back and forth as my heart ached

for her.

"It hurts."

"I know baby, I know," said giving in to the teas that slid down my face. I had

never really cried about it before, too busy being "strong" and indifferent.

"I want to see her," She whispered looking up to meet my tear filled eyes.

She wanted me to take her to the cemetery. A slow panic began to spread through

out my body. I hadn't been back there since the funeral.

"Ok," I croaked out knowing I owed here this and much more.

Remaining silent she rose and headed towards the shower I felt myself slip back

into the past. Stopping in the doorway she turned back to me with haunted eyes.

"After breakfast today we'll go."

**Chase**

Letting the water wash away the grime of yesterday I leaned against the wall for

support. I hadn't dreamed about Amelie Lily for along time, but I thought about her

every day. She'd been beautiful with violet colored eyes, curly black hair and a

caramel complexion. Stepping from the shower I tried to remember where I had

shoved the one good dress I owned during my rush packing. We both needed this

trip cause closure was past due. Picking up on my sullen mood at the table Leon

threw me a questioning gaze.

: Bad Dream: I mouthed smiling at his concern. There was no better feeling than

knowing you had family.

Finishing up my barley eaten breakfast I changed into my little black dress, and

went to wait for Vince on the couch.

"You going to see Lily?" Dom asked clearly the spokes person sent to find out what

was going on. I loved the team, but damn they could be nosey.

"Yea, I think its time we had a little bit of closure together," I replied quickly

grateful for the Jackie Kennedy sunglasses that hid my eyes from view.

Nodding his head he gave me a comforting hug before heading back to the

kitchen, to deliver an update I was sure. My mouth fell open as Vince came down

the stairs in a pair of charcoal gray pants, an electric blue shirt that brought out his

eyes, and a nice pair of black dress shoes. I had never seen that outfit before, and I

had no idea why he'd seen a need to purchase it. Classy just was not Vince's smile.

"I had to get it in case we went to trial," He said annoying me with this ability to

know what I was thinking.

"Let's go," he said helping me stand and leading me out by the elbow.

: Too little too late: I thought shaking my head. If only he'd been there like this

when I really needed him. When he stopped at a flower shop, and handed me a

credit card a few minutes later I couldn't help but flash a smile in thanks. As much

as I hated to admit it , he had really changed

**Vince**

My stomach twisted even further when Chase returned to the car with yellow

Lilly's. Amelie Lily had been named after her mother's favorite flower. She'd

lovingly been called a yellow Lily, because of her golden skin, and sweet

temperament. The car was silent as we made the short trip to St. Mary's cemetery,

and pulling in to the gates I by passed the direction center hanging a left.

"I thought you never came here?"

"Doesn't mean I didn't think about it every day," I answered honestly.

**Chase**

As we headed to the grave couldn't help but be taken back to when all of this

began.

_Rubbing my round belly I slowly eased my way out of bed. At almost seven months _

_standing up unaided was no small feat. I had a craving for mint chocolate chip, me _

_nor Lily were going to be satisfied until the craving was met. Normally I'd send _

_Vince, but he was out tonight on a job. I never slept well on these nights anyway._

_I'd begged him not to do this with the other, but he ignores my wishes insisting _

_that he was taking care of our future. I thought between the two of us now we were _

_doing fine financially._

_Trying not to dwell on my worries I waddled down the hall. I _

_had all ready been hospitalized twice with false labor pains since the heists began._

_"What are you doing up?" Mia scolded moving from her position on the couch to _

_help me down the last few stairs. She never slept well on these nights either._

_"Just getting some ice cream, Lily insists."_

_"I'll bet she does," Mia said rolling her eyes as she followed me in to the kitchen._

_"Do you think they're ok?" I asked mouth full of ice cream._

_"Yes, now stop worrying Leigh Anne, doctors' orders."_

_Nodding I tried to push the negative thoughts aside, but it was no use. Vince was _

_the love of my life, and we were about start a family together. Feeling the familiar _

_tightening that signaled contractions I breathed deep, and tried to relax. This baby _

_was not ready to come out yet. Crying out as a second pain came close on the _

_heels of the first I began to tear up._

_"Oh God," Mia whispered instantly by my side._

_Feeling a warm sticky substance between my legs I began to sob._

_"I'm bleeding Mia, something's really wrong!"_

_"Shh, let's get you in to the car,' She said calmly grabbing my hospital bag from its _

_spot next to the front door before leading me to her Acura._

_"I need Vince!" I screamed panicking as a sharp pain ripped through my belly._

_"Come on Lilly hang in there for your Mama," were the last words I heard before _

_the darkness engulfed me._

_Feeling my stomach the moment I came too I was relieved to feel her still inside _

_of me and moving. Taking in my surroundings I relied it was still dark outside, and I _

_was attached to an IV and a heart monitor as well as a baby monitor around my _

_waist._

_"I'm here," Mia said taking my hand the minute she realized I was conscious._

_"Vince?"_

_"I can't get a hold of him Chase, I'm sorry the reception out there is horrible, I left _

_a message, so I know he's on his way by now."_

_Shaking my head I clenched my fist. He told me he would always be there for me, _

_and now when I needed him more than I ever had in my life he was off playing _

_cops and robbers with the team._

_"What's going on?"_

_"They gave you medicine to stop the contractions, but you're body is resisting it."_

_"Give me numbers Mia."_

_"Seventy-Five percent you'll deliver tonight, twenty-five percent you won't."_

_"I need my husband," I hissed struggling not to cry as the fear consumed me._

_"He'll be here."_

_Two hours later I was under the knife, and Vince was fifteen minutes too late. They _

_performed a C- Section and once the operation was started no one else was allowed _

_in to the room. Fuming and frightened I held on to Mia's hand as an intense _

_pressure signaled the release of Amelie Lily Payton in to the world. Her first cry was _

_the most beautiful sound I had ever heard._

"You ok?"

"No I'm not Vince, why weren't you there? I needed you, why couldn't you just tell

the team to fuck off for once?" I asked frustrated as I starred at the tiny stone.

**Our yellow Lily, may she bloom in heaven **

**May 2004 - June 2004**

"I needed you," I said dropping to my knees as I touched the tombstone gingerly.

**Vince**

"I'm sorry cara, what do you want me to say?" I asked lapsing in to the Italian that

was my Mothers native language.

" I was young, and stupid, I didn't know any better, and I'm not saying that as an

excuse, it's just the truth," I said shaking my head.

"That month we had Lily was the happiest time of my life, I wouldn't trade it for

anything, A month with our angel, was worth a life time with another child."

Shivering I remembered that last day.

She's been quite all that day. Not eating as much as she usually did, and being

fussy which was unusual for her. We knew when we took her home that she might

not last very long, but it was better than keeping her in that hospital dependent on

machines. Eventually we knew she'd have to try and make it on her own so after

two weeks we took her home.

"There's my Yellow Lily," I cooed knowing something was wrong the minute I didn't

hear an answering gurgle.

My little girl always responded to me.

"Chase," I managed to squeeze out of my tight throat.

"What baby?" She asked smiling as she made her way from the bathroom.

After not being able to fully submerge in water while the stitches healed, bath time

had a whole different meaning.

"Come here," I said chocking, because I all ready knew.

"Vince … no," She said shaking her head.

"Come here," I said coaxing her over so we could go to the crib together.

Peering in at her still body, and blue lips there was no question, out Lily was too

fragile to make it in this world. Crossing myself I prayed that she found peace in

the hereafter.

"God why!" Chase wailed collapsing before I could catch her descending body.

As the rest of the team poured in after hearing the scream I began to feel

claustrophobic. Watching the others burst in to tears I panicked as I began to back

out of the room slowly. My daughter was gone, and there was nothing I could do

about it. Storming out of the room I grabbed my keys I needed to get the hell out

of here for a while

: God I had been such an asshole: I thought picturing it from her point of view.

"I'm sorry," I said finally man enough to apologize for the first time.

"I didn't mean to just desert you Leigh Anne," I said kneeling in front of her.

"Getting away was the only thing I could think of just then, Lily was gone, and

there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, I had never felt so helpless," I said

stumbling over the words as my tears began to fall.

"I always thought I was strong, but I couldn't ," Silenced by the sobs that took

over, her arms around me were like a balm against the blinding pain.

I had a lot to answer for.


	6. I Cry

Title: An Ace in the hole

Author: Ladie

Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?

Rating: Nc-17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.

Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?

FB: Please do

A/n: "I Cry" by Ja Rule feat Lil MO

Jesus walks with me: by Kanye west

**Chase**

_When I cry, you cry  
We cry, together  
Said I cry, you cry  
We cry, together  
Said I cry, you cry  
We cry, together  
Said I cry, you cry  
We cry, together_

"It's not your fault," I said saying the words I think we both needed to hear.

We would grieve for our daughter together this time, and maybe it would help

wash away some of the dark stain that day had left on our souls. I had spent the

past year blaming him, but it wasn't that cut, and dry. Sure he had greatly

increased my stress level, but in the end what was meant to be was what

happened.

Crying for the daughter we never got the chance to know, I let go of the anger I'd

been carrying around. I could be pissed about the way he handled everything, and

his infidelity, but I couldn't point the finger at him for Lily. Feeling like a weight had

been lifted from my chest I felt lighter when we finally stood, and headed to the

car.

"What do we do now?" Vince asked looking to me as I shrugged.

I had no idea where we went from here. I was just now accepting the fact that our

daughter's death had been predestined.

"I don't know Vince," I said shaking my head once more as I leaned back in the

seat sent. I hated to seem like an alcoholic, but for the second time in two days I

needed a stiff drink.

**Vince**

Wrapping my arms around Chase's waist as we left the cemetery I let the last of

my tears fall unashamed. We had never really squared things away about Lily like

this; maybe this was a time of change. I would never feel anything but devastated

by the fact that my first child had died prematurely, but I could finally stop living

my life recklessly to try to compensate for it. Pushing the hair back from her face, I

ignored the sharp pain that ran through me as she pulled away form my touch

slightly. Now that we had dealt with the fact that neither of us could have

prevented Lily's death. I alone was left to deal with the fact that I, the person she

trusted, and loved more than anything in the world had, treated her like shit, and

betrayed her.

_She ain't surprised at me  
Just surprise that we  
Been together for this long  
And I can be  
The one to mistreat her  
Thought it last forever  
Cuz if I cry, you cry  
We cry together_

"It's going to be different from now on Chase," I whispered, as we sat in the car

reluctant to drive away when neither was sure what lay ahead. Dying on the inside

at the mascara-laced tears that slid down her face, I unbuckled the seat belt, and

leaned over to look her directly in the eyes.

"You're my baby Chase, and wither not you want it, I'm going to take care of you,

be there for you, and wear you down until you're ready to come back to me on your

own."

I'd wait out the storm, cause I knew now just how much I had to lose.

**Chase**

Walking in to the kitchen dazed I wasn't sure if I was glad that the girls were all

ready sitting at the counter or not. I wasn't sure what to think of everything that

had just happened. Vince was completely throwing me off balance, and if it was one

thing I didn't like it was feeling out of control.

"You all right?" Letty asked taking in my lost expression as I sat on the nearest

stool available.

"Yes… no… I don't know," I said shaking my head as took the Corona from her hand

and drank deeply.

"Drinking at noon, I know you aren't okay," Mia replied sarcastically at my lack of

and answer.

"We went to see Lily, and … I just realized I can't keep blaming Vince."

"I mean don't get me wrong I'm still mad as hell at everything that's happened,

and that his sorry as wasn't there when I needed him; but he didn't cause Lily's

death," I said wondering if they understood what I was trying to say.

"I understand mami, I spent a lot of time pissed off at Dom after the accident, but

then I realized, he didn't hold a gun to our head, we chose to go, it took me a long

time to stop blaming him for how wrong things had gone though," She said making

me feel a little better as she teared up slightly.

I was feeling incredibly vulnerable right now, and it was good to know that I

wasn't in this thing alone.

"I- I don't know what to do, where to go from here," I said fighting back the tears

as I tried to remain the stead fast strong one.

"When I cry, you cry, we cry together," Mia said making me nod as they both

enclosed me in a hug. From now on the three of us did everything together,

and that included crying. I'd been away for so long I was having a hard time

accepting that I no longer had to be a one man army against all the pain life

sometimes caused.

**Vince**

Walking up to the room we once again shared, I dug in to the top drawer, and

pulled out the velvet jewelry box that held my wedding ring. It seemed to singe my

skin as I slid home to the finger it never should have left. I had committed many

sins in my life, but non-I regretted more than those that involved Chase. Feeling

over whelmed I crossed myself and said a small prayer.

_God show me the way because the Devil trying to break me down  
(Jesus Walks with me)  
The only thing that that I pray is that me feet don't fail me now  
(Jesus Walks)  
And I don't think there is nothing I can do now to right my wrongs  
(Jesus Walks with me)  
I want to talk to God but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long_

I wasn't sure if he was up to listening to me, but I needed all the help that I could

get.

**Chase**

Hearing the doorbell ring, I regretfully broke away from the bonding session that I

had sorely needed.

"Hello- oh shit," I said as I realized I was standing less than twelve inches from the

man that was about to cause a lot of mixed emotions in the house.

"Come in O' Connor," I said gesturing for him to ente


	7. Controlled Chaos R

`Title: An Ace in the HOLE

Author: Ladie  
Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?  
Rating: Nc-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.  
Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?

A/n: Tina, thank you for all the honest reviews, and support. I am definitely still continuing this story. Sorry its taken me so long to update everyone. I'm right in the middle of a move.

**Chase **

I couldn't help but hold my breath as Brian walked through the door for the first

time since everything had gone down. I had no idea how the others were going to

respond, and most importantly in my mind I had no idea how Vince, and Jesse were

going to react. They had both almost lost their lives, but it was Vince I was

concerned with. Sweet Jesse could never hurt a fly. The last time they fought

Blondie had been underestimated, and quickly gotten the upper hand. This time …

V would tear him limb from limb. Quickly escorting Brian into the kitchen before

anyone noticed I breathed a sigh of relief. At least drama would be avoided for a

little while longer.

The boys had headed out back earlier to shot some hoop, and I hoped they would

be exhausted by the time they came in. Despite all my worries I couldn't help but

smile as Mia launched herself in to Brian's arms. That was how love was supposed

to be. Watching Letty tense as he entered the room, but relax at the sight of Mia's

joy I couldn't help but think.

:One down four to go:

**Vince  
**

Wiping the sweat from my face with a towel I gave Dom the finger.

"To bad you don't play ball like you race," I taunted savoring the victory.

I never really ousted Dom; cause to be hones the t Team Toretto world pretty much

revolved around him. I was getting sick of being second best, but maybe that was

because I was getting older and found I wanted more out of life. A few years ago I

would have just been glad to be a part of it all. Shaking my head I headed towards

the house ready to be out of the heat. It felt like we were in the desert sometimes

here with the stifling temperatures and lack of rain. Stopping in my tracks as I saw

Brian cuddled with Mia I saw red. Here was the son of a bitch that had almost

gotten us all sent to prison for life.

"Well if it aint the Buster," I said casually leaning against the fridge as the girls

looked up suddenly very un easy.

"Vince," he said nodding as he swallowed nervously.

"You still a cop?" I asked ignoring the stare Dom was sending my way.

: I don't think so Dom, this is my issue to settle, for once you have no say:

"Yea, how else would I have covered your tracks so well?" he asked shrugging as

he kept his eyes behind me to gauge the reactions of the others who were coming

in.

"Well if it ain't the pretty boy," Leon said with a sneer completely out of character

for his I'm so cool ass.

"Leon," he said as we all waited to see Dom's reaction.

"So why'd you let the punk in this time Dom?" I asked opting to storm through the

kitchen instead of taking the shot my hands were itching to take.

The sight of the blonde asshole made me sick, but I wouldn't wish the pain of

losing a child on anyone, and I sure as hell wouldn't be the cause of Mia losing her

first born. I had always loved her in a way, but as the little sister I had never had.

I'd grown up protecting Mia, and when Dom went away I was the main man in her

life.

**Chase **

"Let me make this clear Brian, I don't like you, I don't want you here, and I sure as

hell don't trust you for shit. But you are the Father of Mia's baby, so I'll tolerate you

until you step out of line, and then… I'll break you're neck," Dom said in the quiet

calm voice that showed he meant every word.

Looking from the door Vince had just stormed out of to Jesse's pale face I felt

sick to my stomach. We were all walking wounded here, standing on a floor full of

eggshells. Shaking my head I waited as the tension in the room rose. I could see

Dom wanted to do nothing more than to hit Brian and the tight control he kept on

himself was costing him. Hands clenched, and neck bulging he slowly made his way

through the kitchen mean mugging Brian the whole way as Leon trailed behind him.

My heart broke for Jesse as he cautiously approached Brian almost as if he couldn't

believe what he was seeing.

"I just want you to know, I think you're a piece of shit for what you did to us, but

Mia loves you so I respect that, I do owe you this one thing though," He said

making my mouth drop open as he laid a punch on Brian that made him fall to the

ground.

"Now I guess I can live with myself, but we'll never be close to being even," He said

walking away as the three of us turned to watch him go. Violence had never been

Jesse's way, but after everything that had happened he was certainly entitled to it.

Following Jesse on to the porch I let him get his nicotine rush before speaking.

"You ok baby Toretto?" I asked gently ruffling his dirty blonde strands proudly. No

more worrying about Jesse, he had finally learned how to take care of himself and

come into his own .

"Yea, just something I had to do ya know," He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"You been hanging around Vincent too long," I said rolling my eyes as I spotted the

familiar attitude.

Grinning he nodded in agreement.

"Believe or not, there's a lot of good things you can learn from Vince."

" Just don't change to much Jesse, I love my little baby Toretto," I said honestly

laughing softly when he blushed.

I had always babied Jesse. He had only been sixteen when he showed up with

Leon, and painfully shy. He was almost more of a son to me than anything else. I

knew if I ever had children he'd be named the godfather.

"I missed you mama Toretto, and for the record I never told Vince you were there,

he really did come out of the comma because of you, said he heard your voice, and

he wanted to be with you more than he wanted to stay in the darkness," he said

taking one last drag off the cigarette before flicking it in to the bucket that sat on

the ground just for that reason. Leave it to Mi to figure out a way to keep cigarette

buts neat.

"I know he hurt you, I know he was wrong, and believe me I saw first hand how

much of a fucked up bastard he was this past year. But personally Mama T I hope

you get back together, cause I know what you guys had was rare, and I want some

brothers, and sisters."

Embracing the man I had seen as a boy up until this moment I smiled.

"Since when did my baby grow up and get wisdom?" I asked kissing his head one

last time before stepping away. Like every other mother since the beginning of time

I knew it was time to let him fly on his own.

"The past six months." He said making me think of how closer we'd come to losing

him.

Leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around my waist I followed him inside.

Brian left a little while later when he tension became too much to handle, and I had

to wonder if they could ever forgive him. He had saved them from jail, but he'd put

them through hell at the same time.

**Vince **

Pausing at the top of the stairs I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chase, and

Jess cuddled together on the couch. She had absolutely doted on that boy growing

up. Always scolding us from teasing him when he followed her around like a lost

puppy. He'd needed a lot of love back then, you could just look in his eyes and tell

he'd been hurt a lot.

"Some things never change do they?" Leon asked making me smile as he joined me

on at the top of the stairs.

"Looking at that I can almost believe she never left, until I go down there, and she

gets up and leaves the minute she spots me."

"How you planning on fixing this man?"

"Leon I wish I knew, Chase is funny like that, she does things on her time, and no

one else's," I said shaking my head.

"Only you could find someone even more stubborn than your bullheaded ass to fall

in love with," Leon said laughing as we made our way down the stairs.


	8. Race Night Part 1

Title: An Ace in the hole  
Author: Ladie  
Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?  
Rating: Nc-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.  
Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?  
FB: Please do

**Chase**

"My Skyline is faster than yours!" I yelled out the window laughing as we left Leon

behind in the cloud of gray smoke that rolled of my tires.

"I think he lost his tooth pick man," Letty said laughing as Leon's mouth hung open

as we sped away.

This was my time to shine, and I was going to live it up.

"Until we hit the races anyway" I thought snarling at the thought of skanks all over my man.

Even though we were on the outs, there was something primal in me that raged

against someone sniffing around what was mine. Tightening my hand on the wheel

I silently listed all the reasons why I was not going to get angry tonight. Revving

the engine I avoided Letty's knowing glare. I was a bitch but nature, but when I

was pissed things got ugly, quick.

Once the racers in town had seen me beat some girls ass over Vince things had

calm down, but I had been gone a long time.

"Do you really think you're going to be able to keep that temper of yours in check

tonight?" Letty asked in a tone that said she'd rather like to see the sparks that my

anger would emit.

" I don't know, on one hand I don't want to show him that I even care enough to

split a bitches wig, but on the other hand, there' so way in hell I'm going to be able

to just stand there will some girl pushes up on my man!"

"Cause for better or worse, if its good if it's bad, if I'm pissed, or if I'm happy that's

what Vincent Payton will always be, mine," I said finally admitting the truth to

myself as well as them

: Fuck it: I thought deciding to do me. The least I could do was let them know the

real bitch was back, and when it came to Vince she wasn't playing.

"Between you and Letty, I'm outnumbered!" Mia said throwing up her hands, and

laughing as music poured out the window as we pulled in to the crowded parking lot

of the abandoned building.

**Vince**

I couldn't help the nervous feeling that crept in to my stomach as I pulled up in to

the crowd. Chase had always been a little crazy, and definitely unpredictable.

Squeezing the back of my neck to try and relieve some tension as I took a moment

to collect myself before stepping out of my car. Every skeleton I had in my closets

was here tonight. Hearing the song that was playing as the girls pulled up I shook

my head.

The shit had finally hit the fan.

"You're about to have a fun night," Jesse said sarcastically, laughing as he went

over to join the girls who were stepping out radio still blaring.

When the hell did Jesse grow a set of balls? I wondered feeling schooled.

"You ready to see what the crazy ass wife of yours is going to do?" Dom asked

making me roll my eyes.

"Like Letty aint just as bad?"

"The difference is, Letty aint pissed at me tonight," He grinned glad to have

someone else in the hot seat for once.

"Dick," I said gulping as the red head I'd been banging for a couple months made

her way over.

**Chase**

: And it Starts: I thought watching the sway of the red heads hips as she

approached Vince. She had the look of confidence that said she had done him, but I

was about to fix all that.

"Back me," I said smirking as Letty turned up the music, and Mia sat on the car to

watch the show.

Comfortable with Jesse at my back I walked up to the scene smiling at Vince's

discomfort. He was practically trying to pry the attractive red head off his arm

without trying to be too obvious. I was going to make him sweat for a while.

"Who's your friend Vincent" I asked smiling as I politely turned to eye the girl

whose black circles, and painful thinness claimed her to be on the coke. White

powder was bad in the life, and you could always tell the one who used.

"Umm… well, this is…" He said stuttering like he always did when he was in deep

shit.

"I'm Cassandra," She said making me laugh in her face as she actually held out her

hand.

"Well Sandy!" I said cheerily as I took a step closer.

" You see this ring?" I asked holding up my left hand that I knew was gleaming

under the lights. I had soaked that bad boy in jewelry cleaner for an hour earlier for

this very reason.

"Yea it's gorgeous."

"That makes me his wife; you know what that makes you?"

"His whore," Jesse said making me grin as Letty chimes in with a catcall.

Baby T would always be down for me.

"Well its obvious to me that you weren't pleasing him too well, or he wouldn't have

been calling out my name."

**Vince**

Wincing I squinted my eyes, and took a deep breath at what I just knew was about

to happen.

"I don't know how he could have gotten pass the smell of fish that permanents

from your legs slut," She said making Cassandra red in the face.

Feeling the tension come to a boiling point I almost cheered when the usually

annoying voice of Edwin interrupted the fight I was sure was going to happen.

"Oh shit Chase Payton is back! You don't want to fuck with her crazy as Cas, she'll

tear you up," He said coming over to give Chase a huge hug.

Embarrassed, and feeling snubbed Cassandra flashed a glare before flouncing

away? She was vindictive so I knew things weren't completely over.

"Ding, round one," Letty said wagging his eyebrows as I sneered. The two of them

together, and in bitch mode was never a good thing.

"What's up bro!" Chase asked patting him on the back as Hector approached to

start the haggling of who would actually get behind the wheel tonight.

"Same ole shit."

"You any better at racing?" She asked bluntly making us all burst in to laughter.

Leave it to her to get straight to the point.

Shrugging his shoulders in answer I shook my head, Edwin would never be a

better racer.

**Chase**

"So this is how it's going down, "Dom said making me grin as he glances my way.

"I aint racing tonight, we got us a special visitor in town, my cousin Chase, ten g

buy in."

Whistling softly I shook my head, Dom was a true believer in go big or go home.

"I'll race this bitch," said a voice all too familiar and too long unheard. .

"Stacy," I said almost breathless as I turned to face the person that had been one

of my only best friends outside of the team growing up.

"Chase," She said as we stood facing each for the first time in years one from Team

Toretto, and the other a Tran.

The silence that fell over the crowed was deafening, and I couldn't help but hold

my breath. How was I supposed to act? We had never let the boys shit come

between us before, but now Johnny was dead, and he'd almost taken Jesse with

them. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that we had the power to end all

of the drama that was still going on.

"You crazy bitch!" She said making me laugh as she kissed me square on the lips.

"Wasn't sure if you were gonna hit me or hug me for a minute there Stace," I said

letting my self relish in the joy this reunion brought.

She'd been the first person I had told when I lost my virginity, the first person I

had gotten drunk with and my maid of honor at the wedding. Until Dom had fucked

her older sister our crews had been overly friendly.

"I missed you heifer!" She said making me laugh harder.

Feeling Dom's gaze on my back I turned to face his rage. This time around I was

going to do things my way. I'd given Stacey up once, but I was young, naïve, and

thought Dom had all the answers. Now I was older wiser, and taking my life back

one step at a time.

"We gonna race or what?" I asked ignoring the hatred that poured from Dom to the

Trans that stood at Stacey's back. We were on neutral turf now, so no one had the

upper hand, but I knew with Johnny gone, Stacey was running the show. We had a

real chance at some peace in the neighborhood again, and I wasn't about to let

Dom and his bullshit fuck that up.

"Let's do this," Dom said through gritted teeth as Hector picked the rest of the line

up.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Stacey said as we walked towards our cars

heads bowed together.

"You still mad at me?"

"I was for awhile, but I understood, they were your family, you had to side with

them, I only wish now that we had ended things, before… everything happened the

way it did."

Nodding my head in agreement I squeezed her hand gently before heading towards

my car.

"See you at the finish line Tran," I tossed playfully before I as engulfed in the wave

that was the team.

"What the fuck was that Chase?" Dom asked coming down on me like I knew he

would.

"That was me talking to an old friend, and possibly ending some of this bullshit

that's been going on for far to long," I said careful to reign in the anger I knew I

would release later. I needed to be focused when I pulled up to that pink spray

painted line.

"They're our enemies for Christ sake. "

"NO Dom, that's just it!" I hissed not wanting anyone else to sense the discord

among our group.

"They were always you enemies, never mine, I never had a problem with Stacey, or

the others, hell I looked at Johnny another polder brother at one time, you were

the one that fucked up that friendship, with that wandering dick of yours," I said

not bothering to sensor my thoughts. No one ever wanted to say what needed to be

said to Dom, that's why his ass was so cocky now.

"Whatever," Dom said sulking like the large child he sometimes was.

Shaking my head I stepped down in to the car, listening to Letty's last minute

pointers, and locking eyes with Vince who buckled me in. "

"Be safe," He said pausing as I grabbed his shirt.

"You were right, I do still love you," I said pulling him down further to caress his

tongue with my own.

"For better or worse, you're mine," I said taking the easy way out as I pushed him

away gently so I could pull up to the starting line.

**Vince**

Stunned I made my way back to the team. She had kissed me all on her own. Had

she meant it, or was it torture? Feeling like an asshole, because despite everything

I wanted nothing more than to be insider her tonight, I leaned against my car

thoughtfully to watch the race. Cheering with the others as she left the competition

behind bar a car length I calculated the money she'd won. That was forty grand in

less than a minute She'd been practicing, because she was ten times as good now.


	9. A step in the right direction

Title: An Ace in the hole  
Author: Ladie  
Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?  
Rating: Nc-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.  
Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?  
FB: Please do

**Chase**

I couldn't help but act like a deranged cheerleader jumping up and down as I out

of the car. Not only had I won the race, I'd won it in a big way. I mean it didn't'

matter if you won by an inch or a mile, the mile was simply more impressive.

"Looks like someone's been doing something constructive while they were away,"

Stacey said making me shake my head as I was swarmed by well-wishers. She

always did have a smart mouth on her.

"Tomorrow?"

"Come by and get me, cause you know I'll be crashed out hard after tonight," I said

thinking of the numerous days I'd slept away after a race.

"Be ready sunshine," She said sarcastically wrinkling her nose at the appointed task

I'd given her.

I was by no means a morning person.

"Manana," I said giving a slight wave as we headed to our cars before the cops

showed up and hauled our asses away.

"You gonna get you some to go with that win?" Letty crowed teasingly.

" I do believe I am," I said laughing as her jaw dropped. Letty wasn't one to be

taken by surprise.

"Shit y'all it's been so long there might be fucking cobwebs down there," I said

winking at Mia in the rearview.

"Don't worry I'm sure Vince won't mind cleaning house," She said making me blush

because I knew she was talking about the time she had walked in on Vince going to

town on me.

_Flash Back_

_Growling as Vince came up behind me to snake his hands under my t-shirt I bit my _

_bottom lip._

_"I'll never get the dishes done this rate," I said pausing in my process of cleaning _

_up from breakfast. The girls were off to school, and Leon and Jesse had a hard on_

_for a car we had down at the shop so they'd left extra early this morning._

_" Good, the dishes will still be there," He said growling as he slowly kissed up the _

_side of my neck, make my knees weak as he gently sucked my ear in to his moist _

_mouth._

_"Vince," I purred turning around to run my fingers through his seemingly _

_permanently tussled hair._

_"Now that's more like it, " He said leaning my back as he deepened the kiss. Six _

_months later, and we were still in the honeymoon stage. Feeling the familiar _

_warmth spill down my thighs I moaned as I found myself lifted on to the counter._

_"Open up baby," he whispered huskily making me shiver as he spread my legs _

_wide, and slowly went to his knees, unbuttoning my pants as he nipped at my _

_nipples._

_"Oh god I need you now Vince," I said throbbing with need as I anticipated what _

_was to come. Jesse may have been called the mad scientist, but Vince was the _

_master magician when it came to this._

_Feeling the cool airbrush against my skin I shivered._

_"You cold baby?" Vince whispered smirking as I shook my head no, like a docile _

_child, completely entranced._

_"There's a good little girl," He murmured making my breath come out in a hiss as _

_his breath caressed me._

_"Please baby, I managed tensing as he slowly slid one long, calloused finger in _

_to my slippery slit._

_Moaning I threw my head back in abandon moving my hips anxiously to try to get _

_him to go deeper._

_"Patience baby," He said slowly removing his finger and replacing them with his _

_moist mouth._

_"Oh god!" I screamed completely awash in sensation the minute his mouth began _

_to move on me, sucking like he was a thirst man in the dessert, and I was his _

_water._

_Leaning my head back I chocked on the scream that I was about to emit as Letty _

_walked in to the kitchen._

_" Hey guys I forgot my. Oh shit," She said quickly walking back out the way she'd _

_come in._

Present

"That shit scarred me for life man," Let said shaking her head as I blushed.

To this day I would never be able to live that down. Just the thought of the things

Vince could do had me ready to put our problems aside at least for the night.

Letting my guard down with Vince for the first time since I had arrived in LA I threw

myself in to his arms the minute I got in to the house. Almost saddened by the

shock my show of expression had brought to his face. High off my victory I reveled

in the feeling of freedom as he scooped me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist

I ran my hands through is hair, and placed my head on his shoulder. I had missed

this. The last year had been cold, lonely, and as always Vince was like pure heat to

me. Just for a while I wanted to leave all the anger behind, and just be "us" again.

I wanted to feel loved, I needed to be comforted, I wanted to feel like myself again.

Relaxing as he stroked my hair I sighed. It was time to stop fooling myself despite

everything we were not, and would never get a divorce. So we might as well start

trying to work things out.

**Vince **

"You're actually letting me touch you? " I asked puzzled by the sudden change of

heart.

"Can we forget about everything?" She asked sounding more vulnerable that I'd

seen her in a long time.

"Just for tonight, can't we just be how we were?" She asked making me smile bitter

sweetly. Getting a taste of heaven was only going to make it that much harder in

the morning.

"Want a beer?" I asked knowing she was always more laid back after a few Cornas

were in her.

"Or six," She said smiling bashfully.

Things hadn't been as easy for her as she'd made them out to be.

"I'll be right back," I said setting her down to Leon who was grinning madly.


	10. Crazy in love

Title: An Ace in the Hole  
Author: Ladie  
Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?  
Rating: Nc-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.  
Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?  
FB: Please do

Chapter 10: Crazy in love  
Lyrics by : Eminem

Live-Scar- lmao you guys are forever cracking me up! I can't believe that happened ! lol Glad y'all are still liking this fic though. I'm gonna update The Murphy fic too soon, so keep an eye out.

Braelyn: Glad to see you're still reading! Thanks for the honest reviews.

Everyone still reading and reviewing. Thanks, and mad love.

**Vince **

Two Corona's later I stepped out of the kitchen smiling until I spotted Chase leaning

against the wall directly across from me getting macked by some young punk who

was too new to the scene to know our history. Seeing he was the kind of asshole

who wouldn't take no for an answer when he grabbed Chase's wrist I handed the

beers to Jesse as I walked toward the scene. Not bothering to try and fight the

rising rage as Chase shook her head no, and pushed him away forcefully I walked

faster.

"Is there a problem?" I asked stepping in between the two of them.

"Naw dawg," the guy said to dumb to realize just how deep in to shit he was as he

tried to look over my shoulder.

"She's not interested asshole," I said continuing to block Chase's smaller frame

from view.

" Vince," She said putting what should have been a calming hand on my elbow.

She'd seen my anger first hands, and knew the damage I could inflict before I

realized just what I was doing.

"Don't seem to me like she told me that," He said smirking cockily right up until the

moment my fist connected with my fist.

"Fuck!" Was the last word I coherently heard slip from Chase's lips.

"Don't you ever fucking put your hands on my girl!" I said satisfied when his head

snapped back, and blood went flying.

She was mine, and after tonight every mother fucker in the race community would

know it. I knew I was out of line, but Chase had a way of giving me temporary

insanity.

_Can't you see what you do to me baby,  
You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac  
I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick  
You're truly the only one who can do this to me  
You just make me get so crazy  
I go schizo, I get so insane I just go schizophrenic_

**Chase **

"Dom!" I yelled panicking as I saw the look in Vince's eyes. Sometimes when it

came to me he was down right crazy. Not that I could talk, I could be the same

way.

: I'd be damned if we weren't a perfect match: I thought fleetingly before the rest

of the team ran over.

"Vince!" Leon yelled attempting to pull him off the dazed youngster who I was sure

wished he'd never met me.

"Stay out of this shit Le, he actually put his filthy fucking hands on her!" Vince

taking the fight outside as he pushed Tomas out on to the porch.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Dom came running from the back yard.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Vince," I said gesturing toward the fight that had now moved to the front lawn.

"He put his hands on mama T," Jesse said shrugging as if that explained

everything.

"Damn that boy is crazy when it comes to you," Letty said shaking her head, as I

went out side to grab my lunatic.

"Vincent!" I yelled wincing when he looked over towards me, and caught a left to

the jaw.

"Son of a bicth!" I said rushing in to the fray without thought.

**Vince **

Stopping instantly the minute Chase stepped within swinging dancing I could only

shake my head as she laid in to the battered man who could barley stand.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" She yelled struggling to keep from

hitting him herself.

"You feel like a real tough guy now you dick!"

"Get the fuck out of here, and don't come back around," She said pointing as he all

but ran away with his tail between his legs,

_As crazy as I may be that woman wasn't far behind._

_But if there's one thing about you that I admire  
It's baby, because you stay with me  
Maybe cause you're as crazy as I am_

"Damnit Vince,' She hissed making me throw my hands up in the air as she brushed

past me and rolled her eyes as she headed back in to the house.

" I can't win," I said to no one in particular shaking my head as the guys snorted.

"You sure know how to pick em," Dom said making me smile riley.

"I guess I do," I said remembering his words of warning when we had first got

together.

:I'm telling you dawg, Chase is crazy as hell, she aint gonna put up with that shit

you used to pull on other chics:

He had been right, and then some.

Careful to stay at least ten feet from Chase until she cooled off, I smiled as she

consumed Corona, after Corona. She never stayed pissed at me when she was

drinking.

"You done being pissed now?" I asked carefully approaching her four and a half

beers later. Her lips against mine were the only answer I needed, and I ignored the

catcalls, that followed us up the stairs after I lifted her in to my arms.

" I need you mami," I said relieved when she nodded her head yes almost coyly in

agreement, and proceeded to massage my tongue with her own.

Growling in my throat, I practically threw her on the bed, unable to take things

slow as I tore my clothes off. Of All the legs I had fallen into, none ever come to fill

the void caused by her. Crawling on to the bed I froze as the sound of soft

breathing broke the silence. She had passed out! Counting to ten slowly I cursed

the powers that be. There was a God, and he was very very cruel. Flopping on to

my back, I kissed her forehead before prying her out of her pants, and making her

more comfortable as I settled down for bed.


	11. Back Together Again

Title: An Ace in the Hole

Author: Ladie  
Contact: Mia/Brian Dom/Letty Vince? Leon? Jesse?  
Rating: Nc-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters form TFATF and no money is being made form this story.  
Summary: When Mia finds out she's pregnant she calls in extra enforcement from Ex-member Chase, to bad her estranged husband has no ideal she's coming. Will they be able to work things out?  
FB: Please do

**CHASE**

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are

gray," were the first extremely off key words I heard as I struggled to open my

eyes.

"Oh my god, please stop singing," I managed to croak out, squinting as the sun

proceeded to burn my retinas.

"Do you want to die?" I hissed covering my eyes as I slowly set up.

"Girl hush, its after twelve, so get your lazy ass out of bed, " Stacy said with a

smug tone that told me she was loving every minute of this.

Hearing the giggle that accompanied her words I groaned. She and Jesse together

were just overkill. He had absolutely adored Stace growing up and in turn she had

always humored him. That boy had tagged along with us everywhere we went back

then. Throwing my hands up in defeat I laughed as they threw themselves on to

the bed.

"You two are still nothing but trouble," I grumbled giving in to the smile I was

fighting when they both flashed me their best " who me" looks.

"But you love us," Stacey said making me feel like I had never left.

"All right I'm, I'm up," I said unashamed as I stepped out of bed in a pair of

underwear and a tank.

Vince must have put me to bed last night. Looking around the room I couldn't help

but wonder where he'd gone off too. He had never been an early riser.

"V and Dom had some parts to pick up," Jesse said knowingly grinning as my face

reddened. Damn! I hated to be busted.

"Get your ass in the shower so we can hit the beach," Stacey said all but shoving

me down the hall.

"Damn Chase put some clothes on," Leon said making me flip him off when he gave

my ass a slap on his way down the stairs.

"I'll wait down stairs for ya'll the x box is calling my name," Jesse said all ready

knowing the routine.

Letting the hot water rinse away the leftover hangover from the night before.

"So what's been up?" I asked knowing she was perched on the toilet like the

porcelain doll she resembled. The boys had teased us relentlessly about this when

we were younger, but back then we were together so much they used to call us the

double mint twins. I guess everyone goes through that awkward phase, when

they're so insecure with themselves they always have to have that one friend who's

just like them by their side at all times.

"After everything that happened, I went away for awhile, like you … to get my head

together, I went to stay with my grandma in China for while."

"Damn, how was that?" I asked knowing the Tran's visited their family at least once

every year, and Stacey had always loved it.

"It was… eye opening, ya know, away from everything I felt like I really found

myself, my strength." Making nod my head in understanding.

Back then we had answered to the "head" of our families, because it was the way it

had always been. Standing up for ourselves completely was a huge step. I could

still remember the first time we had disobeyed the rules they had laid down.

_Flash Back_

_"Are you sure we should be doing this Leigh?" Stacey asked showing me just how _

_nervous she really was. Leigh was my nickname from her, because she said I was _

_her lost sister, "Leigh" Tran._

_"How else are we ever going to show them we can do this?" I asked ignoring her _

_cold feet as we continued to get ready for the races that night. _

_We had both turned sixteen this month, and still the boys thought we were too _

_young to go to the races. We'd come up with the plan to show up at the race, and _

_win months ago, but now that the night had come, nerves were settling in. Johnny, _

_and Dom both had tempers, and you didn't want them directed at you._

_"What's the worst they could do?" I asked letting Stacey tie the laces to my black _

_corset._

_"Lock us away until we're thirty," She said only half kidding as we took in out _

_appearances in the mirror._

_Stacey was wearing a red and back plaid skirt that had two large safety pins that _

_criss crossed in the front black wrist cuffs that encircled her tiny wrists, and a white _

_halter that showed of her toned abs._

_" Vince is going to blow a fucking gasket." Stacey said shaking her head as she took _

_in my impossibly short skirt black leather skirt, hooker boots paired with a studded _

_belt, and a corset that barley held in my double D's._

_"Good, then he can see what he's got to lose," I said smirking as I gave her a hug._

_"Don't worry Stace, its gonna work out," I said slipping my arm around her as we _

_headed out to the car Jesse had only a few days ago deemed "ready"_

_"You don't' think they're going to be pissed when we beat them?"_

_"Pissed won't even come close to describing what they'll be," I said honestly as we _

_both grin, and raced down the stairs._

_"I can't believe you two are going through with this," Mia said looking away from _

_the movie; she and Letty had rented for the night._

_"Trust me Mia, when you turn sixteen in a couple of years, you'll be glad I did this."_

_" I think its cool as shit," Letty said making me smile._

_That little chicita lived to be in trouble._

_" You would mami," I said laughing as Mia stood to give me the one over._

_" You look good, Vince's is gonna shit a brick," She said making us all laugh. Mia _

_never failed to shock me, and I'd known her since she was born._

_"Go kick his ass girl," Letty said grinning wildly as I blew her a kiss before exiting _

_the house._

_Jesse had set us up, planning on introducing as some friends of his, and telling _

_them our terms were not to meet them before the race._

_"Ready for your first taste of the life?" I asked smirking as we pulled in to the _

_overcrowded parking lot, where all the wheeling and dealing was done._

_" You don't think he'll know the care?"_

_"When Dom's her the last thing he's paying attention to is details," I said rolling my _

_eyes as we watched are "big brothers" practically drown in all the attention the _

_skanks were giving him._

_Watching Vince with hawk eyes I sneered as he let a girl stand a little too close, _

_quickly stepping back when Dom gave him a hard glare. I'd handle this shit later._

_"Hello," Stacey said almost breathlessly as she answered the cell._

_"Yea, we're ready, uh huh we have the two grand, ok we'll just pull up to the line _

_then," She said ducking down in her seat, even though the windows were too dark _

_to see through and I was careful not to park next to Dom._

_Feeling the power that the car possessed as she growled I grinned. We had this _

_race in the bag. From what I could see the only competition would come from Dom, _

_and Johnny. Hector was sub par, and Edwin as usual was straight up garbage. I _

_couldn't help but wonder just where he got all the money he fronted._

_As my heart pounded in my chest I stared at the fire hydrant that signaled victory._

_"Hold on!" I yelled swearing as the car threw us back in the seat. This car was a _

_total beast._

_Laughing as we left Edwin and Hector behind almost from the start I locked my jaw _

_as I edged my way past Johnny holding my break as the hydrant came in to view I _

_waited until I knew Dom would press his Nos, before pressing my own, and sailing _

_across the pink line. The dropped jaws, and bulging eyes as we stepped out of the _

_car made everything worthwhile. Thinking the win had been planned as our _

_introduction the crowd went wild leaving the boys no choice but to grin and bear it._

Present

"Damn, they ripped us a new asshole after that party was over," Stacey said

laughing as she thought of the hell they put us through for a month after that.

" No shit, they made us tell them where we were every other minute of the day,

but it was too late, cause everyone was wanting us to race, and be seen at the

parties.

"No doubt It was worth it," She said clearing her throat in a way that told me an

admission was on its way.

"So Jesse, is looking fine lately, he must be working out."

"Oh my god, you think baby T is hot," I said grabbing the shower curtain as I stuck

my head around the side.

"I was just observing," She said blushing.

Shaking my head I turned of the shower. I hadn't forgotten that she had been Jesse's first kiss once.


	12. On the right Path

**Chase**

Stepping out in a towel I met Stace's questioning brown eyes.

"So what's up with you and the Mr?" She asked as I shook my head. I'd only be

lying to myself if I didn't admit we were back together, but just saying it out loud

was frightening.

"We're working on things I guess," I said shaking my head as she nodded.

"I'm glad Chase, you two were always really good together, I mean I know some

raw shit went down and you guys … lost sight of things for a while, but I know you

can make it this second time around," She said sincerely as I smiled.

"Thanks, chica, that's exactly what I need to hear right now," I said as we made

our way back to my room.

"But what I need to know is how hard you're crushing on baby T," I said smirking as

I shimmed into my underwear keeping on my towel as I made my way to the

closet searching for something to wear. Funny how quickly our lives blended back

together again. I guessed all I really needed to do to make things final was end the

lease on my place and move everything from there here. It was a step I wasn't

ready to take just yet, but I was going to have to do something with my job once

my vacation time was up.

"What? I can't say someone looks good?" she asked as I turned to her and shook

my head.

"It wasn't what you said chica, it was how you said it," I said as she scowled

making me grin. Oh this was quite serious.

"He's like three years younger," she said as I nodded.

"And you want him," I said pulling out jeans and slipping on a bra and a red tank

shirt.

"And if I did?"

"Then I'd say you better tell him straight up cause that boy is so oblivious it borders

on stupidity," I said as she laughed shaking her head.

"SO you wouldn't mind?"

"Not unless you break his heart," I said knowing she would never. Stacey unlike her

eldest brother was actually a sweetheart. When she was with someone it was a one

on one thing strictly.

"I'll keep that in mind," She said as I nodded slipping on a pair of red converse and

heading for the door.

"You hungry?" I asked as she nodded.

"Frosted Minnie wheat time," I said as she laughed nodding. The house lived off

that cereal. It suited the health nuts needs as well as the sugar feigns.

Making us bowls I looked at Jesse playing X box with Leon and sought a way to get

them together without seeming too obvious. Sitting down to eat we talked doing

more catching up as we moved to the couch to keep the bys company. Looking up

as Vince walked in I grinned.

"V," I called feeling my heart beat accelerate when he flashed me a grin and tilted

his head to let me know he was listening.

"I want to go to the movies, like we used to," I said referring to the times the team

would all go to some action film load up on junk and basically take over the theatre.

"Yeah? Sounds like fun," he said nodding he came over to the couch and bent down

to hug me. Flashing him a smile to say I was trying I forced my stiff body to relax

as I inhaled his scent.

"You want to get everyone together?" he asked kissing me as I nodded. Mia and I

had always been the organizer.

"Let me check the times,' I said moving away to pull out my I-phone and hop on

the Internet. Finding a showing for the latets **Diehard** at 2:15 I called the others

rounding them up.

Meeting at the house around 1:30 we headed to the cars to hit up the theatre.

"Drive with us," I whispered to Jesse, and Stace as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't' think I'm ready for it to be just me and him yet," I said playing on her

sympathies as she nodded understandingly.

"Come on Jesse," She said slinging an arm around his shoulders as I smirked. He

didn't' seem to mind at all.

"You match making Bay?" Vince asked shaking his head when I grinned and

shrugged batting my eyelashes as I cast a " Who Me?" look.

"Enough said," he whispered wrapping an arm around my waist as he pulled me to

his side.

Shocked when he lead me to the car door and opened it before buckling me in I

fought to close my mouth turning to face the jaw dropped couple in the back as he

headed over to the driver's seat.

"Did you see that or was I hallucinating?" I asked as they shook their heads.

"WE saw it Mama T, I told you he was going to do right by you this time," he said

grinning as I shook my head and leaned back into my seat.

This wasn't the Vince I knew, but I guess the truth was I didn't know him the way I

used to. A year was a long time to be apart, and we'd both been through hell and

back. It was time to get to know him for who he really was now, and stop looking

back to the past. Feeling warmed when he slipped his hand in mine when he wasn't

shifting I leaned in closer seeking his warmth. Getting popcorn and junior mints we

bought large popcorn and sat behind Jesse and Stace. It took some maneuvering,

but I wanted to witness the results of my match making first hand.

"You're horrible you know that?" Vince asked shaking his head as I stuck out my

bottom lip smirking mentally when he softened. Leaning against him as the movie

started up my glances found Jesse doing the yawn and stretch and Stacey leaning

in to him slightly to let him know she didn't mind.

:Mission accomplished: I thought tuning out as the movie came on and we got

sucked into the story for a few hours.

"That was awesome," Leon said as the boys nodded.

"Best one yet man, which is surprising," Dom said as Vince nodded.

"Yeah I was skeptical going into it too," He said holding my hand as we made our

way back to the car.

"What did you think Jesse?" I asked as he shrugged.

"It was okay," he said as the boys frowned.

"Jesse can't tell you cause he was busy not watching the movie," Letty teased

making me laugh out loud as he and Stace blushed slightly.

"Leave her alone man," I said giving Letty a playful shove.

"Yeah its not easy being the new girl," Letty said giving her playful wink as she

flipped her the bird sending her into fits of low chuckles. Climbing in to the car I

relaxed as we made our way home, It was nice to feel like everything was going

right for once.


	13. Epilogue

Six Months later

**Vince **

"You ready baby?" I asked turning to smile at the sight of my wife clad in spaghetti strapped white dress.

"Yes, I'm nervous though, I've never been a Godmother before," She said smiling bashfully.

"Maybe not in title, but I know a lot of people who'd say you acted the part," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we left the room and headed downstairs where everyone was gathering.

Brian and Mia had tied the knot in the backyard about three months into her pregnancy and promptly moved into their own place a few blocks down the road. We were still getting over the mind fuck that O'Connor was one of us for good, but the two were happy and that's all we really wanted for Mia, even if her choice was less than convenient.

Today was their son Tony's baptism and as expected she'd named Chase the Godmother and Dom the Godfather.

"Took you long enough," Stacey teased grinning when Chase flipped her bird. The two loved to agitate the hell out of each other and since she was permanently attached to her Jesse's hip now that they were dating it was a common source of entertainment.

"All right let's get out of here before we're late and Mia murders us," Dom called once we were all crowded into the living room.

Heading out behind the others we locked the door and made our way to my blue Altima where I opened the door and helped her inside the car. The past six months had been hell as we struggled to work through our issues, and reacquaint ourselves with the people we'd become. But in the end we were stronger for everything we'd been through together. Sometimes it took knowing what you had to lose to make you get your shit together, and I had in a major way. No more binges, fucking around or idiotic behavior in general. Chase wasn't about to stand for it, and at twenty-five It was time to grow up.

A/N: I know it took me a while, but I was determined to put an end to this story. I really loved Chase and felt like she fit right into the Toretto brood. I hope you enjoyed the story and it's conclusion. A


End file.
